Son Goku (Dragon Ball Z)
NOTE: This is a Work In Progress. |-|Base= |-|Kaio-ken= |-|Ginyu Goku= |-|Super Saiyan= |-|Super Saiyan Second Grade= |-|Super Saiyan Third Grade= |-|Mastered Super Saiyan= |-|Super Saiyan 2= |-|Super Saiyan 3= 'Summary' Son Goku is the main character of the metaseries Dragon Ball. A Saiyan, as a baby he was sent to Earth to take it over, but he hit his head, causing him to lose his memories. After that, he became a kind-hearted caring boy and was adopted by Grandpa Gohan. As an adult, he married Chi-Chi, and throughout Dragon Ball Z he went through various adventures with his friends and his son Gohan. Eventually, Chi-Chi has a second son, Goten. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: 5-A | 5-A | 4-B | 4-B | 4-B, likely High 3-A | TBA Name: Son Goku/Kakarot Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: 25-38 (physically 34) Classification: Saiyan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist, Ki Manipulation (Can be used offensively and defensively. They can be used to create ki blasts that can home in on enemies, enhance Goku's strength, and form defensive barriers), Ki Sensing (Can sense the ki of others and use it to pinpoint their location), Enhanced Senses (Even before learning about sensing ki, Goku still has excellent senses, allowing him to track the smell of far away objects, see clearly over long distances, and even feel vibrations in the air at night to track other people's movements), Flight, Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Goku grows stronger after every battle he fights and can get stronger in the middle of combat. When he is mortally wounded, he can increase in strength massively), Afterimage Creation, Power Mimicry (Can mimic the ki attacks of others, sometimes after only seeing them once), Light Manipulation via Solar Flare (Can create flashes of light to blind opponents), Telepathy (Can communicate with others telepathically and read minds), Teleportation, Statistics Amplification with Kaio-ken (Can increase his power up to 20 times), Transformation (Can transform into various Super Saiyan forms, increasing his power immensely) Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Fought Raditz along with Piccolo, the latter of whom could blow up the moon with a ki blast. After King Kai's training, defeated Nappa with ease. Overpowered Vegeta with Kaio-ken x3, and then matched his Galick Gun with a Kamehameha, overwhelming him when he went Kaio-ken x4) | Large Planet level (Stomped Jeice, Burter, and Reccoome with ease. With Kaio-ken x2, exceeded Captain Ginyu in power. Goku's power that he can use in short bursts at this point far surpasses that of Kaio-ken x2) | Solar System level (Superior to Final Form Frieza at 1%. Frieza's Final Form is massively superior to his previous forms, and his 1st form blew up Planet Vegeta, With Kaio-ken x20, Overpowered 50% Final Form Frieza. As a Super Saiyan, dominated 50% Final Form Frieza and fought rather evenly with 100% Final Form Frieza, even gaining the upper hand against him) | Solar System level (Stronger than Future Trunks casually while in Super Saiyan, who was capable of one-shotting King Cold and Mecha Frieza, who are both stronger than Final Form Frieza) | Solar System level (Full Power Super Saiyan is implied to surpass all previous grades of Super Saiyan in terms of both energy control and raw power. In that form, he managed to fight with a suppressed Perfect Cell, who was using more power than he did against Super Saiyan Grade 3 Trunks), likely High Universe level as Full Power Super Saiyan (When Cell became Perfect Cell, his Ki was felt across the universe, and Elder Moori said he would destroy the universe. Cell was stated to be a God of Destruction with infinite power. Cell said he would bring the end of everything, multiple times, turning it all to the "darkness of space with no traces remaining". Stated to be roughly equal to Shin, who only involves himself in mortal affairs when the fate of the universe is on the line, and he presumably created all of the infinite planets that occupy the universe. The universe is stated to be infinite, multiple times) Speed: Relativistic (Comparable to Piccolo, who could fire a blast that hit the moon in 3.15 seconds) to at least Relativistc+ (Far above Raditz). FTL via Kaioken (Can multiply his speed and power by up to 4x) | FTL (Superior in base to the level he was when using Kaioken in the previous Arc) | FTL+ (Casually flew to the other side of Namek in seconds. Should also be in this range via powerscaling). Massively FTL via Kaioken (Can increase his speed by twenty times). Massively FTL in Super Saiyan (Super Saiyan increases his speed by fifty times.)| FTL+ (Superior to his base form in the previous arc). At least Massively FTL as Super Saiyan | At least FTL+. Massively FTL+ as Full Power Super Saiyan (Full Power Super Saiyan increases his speed by likely 2,000 times. He fought against Perfect Cell, who reacted to this feat) | TBA Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Planet Class | Large Planet Class | Solar System Class | Solar System Class | Solar System Class, likely High Universal | TBA Durability: Large Planet level | Large Planet level | Solar System level. Solar System level | Solar System level | Solar System level, likely High Universe level | TBA Stamina: Very high, far lower as a Super Saiyan 3 Range: Ranges from standard melee range to interplanetary. | Same as before. | Ranges from standard melee range to stellar. | Ranges from standard melee range to stellar | Ranges from standard melee range to stellar, likely High Universal. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average. Genius martial artist (Extremely gifted when it comes to fighting. Can replicate ki techniques after seeing them only once. Has devised new ways to use old techniques, such as a Kamehameha with his feet) Weaknesses: Goku often seeks to fight opponents at their best and will allow them to reach their full power so he can have a good fight. Kaio-ken strains his body and causes intense pain. It could horribly damage or even kill him if he doesn't use it sparingly. He has a tendency to be so overconfident that he drops his guard, lowering his durability. He needs a long charge time to prepare his Spirit Bomb, leaving him open to attack. In order to use Instant Transmission, he needs to sense a ki signature to teleport to. Using Super Saiyan 3 drains a lot of stamina and he cannot use it for more than a few minutes. Is unable to survive in the vacuum of space. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Ki: The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in a number of ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. Along with his Saiyan blood, Ki acts as the source of Goku's incredible power and abilities. Goku's prodigal skill in combat and the use of ki allows him to replicate the ki techniques of others after seeing them only once. *'Kamehameha:' Goku's famous signature technique, which he learned after witnessing Master Roshi use it to extinguish the flames on Fire Mountain, successfully replicating it not long later on his first try. As his signature technique, it is something that Goku has used on many occasions, and he has created a number of variations over the course of his fighting experience, such as firing it from his feet, using it to propel himself into the air, and bending it mid-flight to catch opponents by surprise. Perhaps the most useful variation is the Instant Kamehameha, in which Goku uses Instant Transmission to teleport just before firing the attack, appearing right in front of his opponents and giving them no time to dodge. *'Instant Transmission:' A teleportation technique that Goku learned between the Frieza and Cell Sagas on the planet Yardrat, which allows him to lock onto the ki signatures of others and teleport to their locations. Its use takes some concentration, which is aided by Goku putting his index and middle fingers to his forehead, and he needs a ki signature to teleport to, otherwise, he cannot perform the technique. It can be used to teleport others as well, as long as they are in physical contact with Goku. *'Kaio-ken:' A technique developed by King Kai and taught to Goku during his time training on his planet. It greatly increases Goku's ki for just a moment, boosting his strength and speed significantly for that time. However, this heavily strains his body, and if he overuses it, it will leave him in intense pain all over his body, leaving him incapable of moving without causing himself further pain. Initially, the strongest Kaio-ken Goku can utilize is x4, but by the time of the Frieza Saga, he has mastered its use, allowing him to push it to his maximum of x20. During Dragon Ball Z, it is impossible for Goku to utilize it alongside Super Saiyan, as the intense emotions caused by the Super Saiyan transformation makes it difficult to properly control one's ki, making the combination incredibly risky at best and lethal at worst. *'Spirit Bomb:' Goku's ultimate attack, taught to him by King Kai, performed by gathering a vast amount of energy from all the lifeforms in his surroundings to create a massive, incredibly destructive sphere of ki. To use it, one must have a pure heart, and so Goku is a perfect user of the technique due to his obliviously innocent nature. While it is incredibly powerful and can prove capable of completely destroying an opponent when used with sufficient power, it takes a very long time to charge and is therefore very difficult to use, though the charge time can be sped up by gathering energy from those who willingly and knowingly provide it. *'Destructo Disc:' Krillin's signature technique, which Goku presumably copied from him. Raising his hand above his head, Goku creates a razor-sharp disc of ki with incredible cutting power and then throws it at his opponent. *'Kiai:' The ability to project an invisible burst of force with ki, which Goku can perform with his hands and even with a glare. *'Solar Flare:' One of Tien Shinhan's signature techniques, which Goku copied from him during their match in the World Tournament. Bringing his hands up to his face, Goku can create a bright flash of light that can blind opponents. *'Telepathy:' Goku has the ability to telepathically communicate with others, presumably learned from King Kai during his time in the afterlife, and during the Frieza Saga, he shows the ability to read Krillin's mind by putting his hand to his forehead. Martial Arts: Goku is a master martial artist who has learned from many of his universe's greatest teachers, from his adoptive grandfather, Grandpa Gohan, Master Roshi, Korin, Kami, and even King Kai. *'Crazy Fist:' A technique meant to distract and confuse an opponent, in which Goku acts like a wild, frenzied dog or monkey before striking his opponent while they're caught off guard. *'Dragonthrow:' Goku's signature grapple, in which he grabs his opponent by the arm, tail, or antenna, and then spins them around before throwing them away. *'Eight-Arm Fist:' A technique used to counter Tien Shinhan's Four Witches Technique and copied from King Chappa, in which Goku moves his arms so fast that he appears to have eight of them. *'Rock, Scissors, 'N' Paper:' Goku's initial signature technique, taught to him by his grandfather. After yelling "Jan Ken", Goku then follows up with either a strong punch (rock), a poke to the eyes (scissors), or an open palm strike (paper). Saiyan Physiology: The physiology of a Saiyan, an aggressive warrior race of conquerors. Saiyans have the natural ability to control ki and to fly, likely the origin of Goku's own incredible skill when it comes to the usage and control of ki. In addition, while his lifespan is comparable to that of a human, Goku will remain at his peak strength for much longer. One of the most powerful abilities of a Saiyan is their ability to grow stronger and stronger through combat, allowing Goku to constantly push his own limits during a fight and rise to higher and higher peaks in power. This ability grants a substantial boost in power when Goku is badly injured, allowing him to reach a whole new level of power once he recovers. *'Super Saiyan:' The famous, legendary transformation of a Saiyan that allows them to greatly surpass their limits and reach the fabled state that is Super Saiyan. Goku was the first Super Saiyan to appear in Dragon Ball, achieving the state after Frieza survived his most powerful attack, killed his best friend, and was about to kill him and his son. These transformations can be reached through extensive training, but are more often unlocked in moments of intense emotional turmoil and need, and due to the natural aggressiveness of Saiyans, they cause the user to become more aggressive and malicious, though Goku has managed to make these things effectively a non-issue through training. While immensely powerful, Super Saiyan transformations drain a lot of energy, and the first was very inefficient before Goku mastered the state and became a "Full Power Super Saiyan", allowing him to maintain the form effectively indefinitely without issue. While the original Super Saiyan state is eclipsed in power by Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3, the higher forms become increasingly inefficient, culminating in the high cost of Super Saiyan 3, which Goku can only maintain for a few minutes before collapsing from exhaustion. Key: Saiyan Saga | Namek Saga | Frieza Saga | Android Saga | Cell Games Saga | Majin Buu to Kid Buu Sagas NOTE: This profile includes feats and powers from the Dragon Ball manga, Dragon Ball Kai, and the Dragon Ball Z anime. 'Others' Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Anime Characters Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Ki Manipulators Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3